solcufandomcom-20200213-history
Tarkanciel's Refuge
Tarkanciel's Refuge is an 200 years old refuge for the royal family of a kingdom which was conquered by the Old Goblin Empire. With the guidance of the God of Hermits, Tarkanciel, the Ice Queen, built a paradise under the caves of natural ice of a small peninsula in the Barthaldis continent near the Chilling Sea. Using her divinely guided magic she created everything that her children world need to survive there alone with their families. For the last 200 years they have lived in complete isolation from the rest world, growing from around 79 people on a single tiny port city to a population of 20 000 people with a big city and three surrounding towns, completely isolated from the outside world. Characters * Amadia Tarkanciel: The current ruler and frost princess of the Refuge. * Arkansos Sezwel: An innovative Cold mage that found a way to turn glacial water into eternal youth and is the current Chief Librarian of the Refuge. Culture The culture of the Refuge is often simple and all of its jobs are based on maintaining the community's self-sufficiency as ordered by the frost prince and the demands of their worship of the God of Hermitage. Leadership The Frost Prince(ss) is the closest heir for title of the Ice Monarch, a title which has been refused by all Princes(ses). Their job is to rule the refuge, by listening to the citizens demands, orderings the cold mages to fulfil these demands, be the sole judge of the refuge's lawless, employing the military and magical groups and decides in which hall does each dead goes depending on what they achieved in life. They are obligated, despite all these administrative jobs, to act as the most reclusive beings in the whole empire in order to honour the god that saved them, often wearing full body clothing and only communicating trough written messages, only speaking when they are rightfully angered. The cold mages are the ones that keep the official royal lineage in paper, which contains most of the population of Refuge since most of them are directly descended from royal blood. Military The refuge as a strong naval power to protect the nation in case its isolation ever get threatened, so they destroy and slaugther any foreign vessel they met. Their ships are used to protect fishing ships from the glaciers and sea monsters and to collect the magical glacial water that provides eternal youth. The peace of the refuge is maintained by the Frost Guard, the heavily-armoured halberd-wielding police and protect the cities, while the riders of Spidercrabs protect the roads between the cities often hanging on the roofs of those caverns. If the situation ever gets too dire the Cold Mages will provide their most destructive Cold magics created by the Ice Queen to the defence of the ships and the Refuge. Sustenance Fishing in the Chilling sea cannot provide enough sustenance for these desolate caverns, so many animals and plants were created by the Ice queen to sustain life on these desolate caverns, among them are: * Chill Bothees: A weird composite insect of bee, moth and silkworm traits that provide silk, honey and other alchemical ingredients to the refuge. * Chill Clams: A type of clams resistant to the cold of the chilling sea which provide food and alchemy ingredients to the refuge. * Chill Spidercrabs: Ice-walking crabs that provide not only food, but some giant variants are also used as mounts for the army. * Tarkanciel's Trees: A gigantic tree that is one of the few that can survive in these glacial caverns. Their branches produce nutritional stalactites of frozen nectar that the Chill Bothees need to survive. The nectar is often used as a highly nutritional food condiment and the bark as armour. Rebellion A rouge organization of thieves wants to break the isolation of the refuge due to their worship to the Ramaldian Deity, the Soul Thief. So they provoke protests and disturb the working of the refuge, by destroying food and making political assasinations with the power of the deity over shadow, freedom and coin. The citizens believe that these are the bastard children of the husbands and wives of the original frost princes, which was true 175 years ago. Class * Frost Guard * Glacier Harvester * Cold Mage * Hermit Cleric * Thief of Souls Cities * Har Mentas: The main capital of the refuge with the biggest of the Tarkanciel's Tree. The Frost Prince rules from here. This town is where the royal library is found with the biggest hall of the dead. The main temple to Sehkra is found at its centre * Har Borcas: A coastal town that is used as a harbour for fishing and clam harvesting. * Har Ventras: A town built in the glacial caverns that plant many of the Tarkanciel Trees for the products they and the Chill Bothee provide. * Har Pentras: A mining town built deep in the earth of Barthaldis in order to mine the so much needed metal. Timeline * 205 BS - The Ice Queen receives the warning and blessing of Sehkra to create the refuge's creatures * 203 BS - The Ice Queen find the Glacial cave that would alter become the capital city of the refuge, Har Mentas. * 190 BS - The Ice Queen finishes building the royal palace and settles there with her children and their families bringing the population to a total of 47 people. * 187 BS - The Ice Queen dies due to a cold magic mishap at the age of 59 and her heir ascends to the throne but rejects the title of Ice Monarch in honour of his mother, keeping the Frost Prince title. * 176 BS - Rations start to run low and the first fishing ship is built and begins to fish the rich cold water of the frozen wastes. * 171 BS - The Tarkanciel Tree fully grows and produces a huge self-renovating bounty of food. A major population boom follows. * 165 BS - The Frost Prince dies by falling of the Tarkanciel's Tree at the capital at the age of 37 and is succeeded by his heir, and her first order is for a second city, Har Borcas, to be built with a seed of the Tree with a temple to their god at its centre. The Refuge has a population of 291. * 113 BS - After a mysterious disease is inflicted to the first royal family most of the heirs and princess die, leaving an unprepared male child to led. * 100 BS - Nothing remarkable happens. The Refuge has a population of 437. * 080 BS - The Frost Prince orders the building of a third city, Har Ventras. * 077 BS - The Frost Prince dies at the age of 41 of a infection caused by a spidercrab pinch after an unremarkable life and death. He is succeed by his male heir. * 075 BS - A small rebellion of Thieves of Souls in the third city during a visit of the Frost Prince succeeds in killing him. He is succeed by his first daughter. The Refuge population is at 1222. * 074 BS - The descendants of the 11th children of the Ice Queen found the Frost Guard to keep peace, and protect it from outside influences. * 050 BS - Nothing remarkable happens. The Refuge has a population of 3828. * 034 BS - Arkansos Sezwel finds the medicinal secret in Glacial Water and publishes and book on how to use it. * 033 BS - The Frost Princess dies of a heart attack at 42 years old and is succeeded by her first daughter, Amadia Tarkanciel. Due to his contribution to the Refuge, Arkansos is given the title of Chief Librarian. * 025 BS - Nothing remarkable happens. The Refuge has a population of 9454. * 017 BS - On the orders of the princess a forth city of Har Pentras is founded deep underground to mine metals. * 000 BS - Nothing remarkable happens. The Refuge has a population of 21494. Category: GroupsCategory: Nations